Drabbles
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Compilación de pequeñas historias independientes. Todos los ratings, variedad de parejas, de universos, de clases de fics. 1: Tike. 2 y 8. CrissColfer. 3. Quick. 4 y 7. Klaine. 5. Smysky. 6. HummelBerry.
1. Tike

**Como bien dice el título del fic, este es un lugar donde me dedicaré a publicar lo que escribo, Glee!related, que creo que por su longitud, fuerza o valor, no se merece una historia por separado. Van a encontrar de todo, todos los ratings, variedad de parejas, de clases de historias, de universos. En la lista de capítulos, trataré de poner la pareja o el personaje en el que se centra cada drabble. Cada uno será independiente a menos que se especifique lo contrario.  
**

* * *

**Reto:** _AU _(de **glee_esp**)  
**Fandom:** Glee. Mulan!AU.  
**Pairing:** Tike.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Extensión:** 1267 palabras  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers de todo_ Mulan_, of course.  
**Notas: **Esto no es un fic Tike!Mulan como me hubiese gustado, porque no sirve para escribir esa clase de cosas. En cambio, es un sort-of-meta-hecho-fic ubicado luego del final de la película. No les cambie los nombres, porque es mucho más fácil de entender así. Also, no uso ninguna concepción social real de la época, porque mi nivel de historia sucks, y porque me baso en el argumento de la película y, por consiguiente, en los mensajes que yo creo que la película intenta enviar. Obviamente, esto es todo lo que Disney nunca nos mostaría, porque no creo que estuviesen muy de acuerdo con mi feminista!Tina. Por favor, no me destrocen, que simplemente es una idea que llevaba cierto tiempo rondando en mi cabeza, y quería escribirla para el reto, porque there's no way in hell que termine- o siquiera empiece- mi otra idea antes de que se pase el tiempo del reto.

* * *

- Has estado horrendamente callada desde que vine a verte, Tina. Si mi presencia molesta en la casa, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Ella se da vuelta para mirarlo y no le sonríe, pero le hace un gesto con la cabeza y le deja un lugar para que él se siente a su lado junto al estanque.

- No es por ti.- Dice finalmente después de varios minutos de silencio.

- ¿Qué?

- El silencio no tiene nada que ver contigo, Mike.

- Oh. ¿Puede saberse que es lo que tiene tan preocupada a la heroína de China, entonces?

- No me digas así.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no y ya.

Se sucedieron unos cuantos minutos más de incómodo silencio, y cuando finalmente Mike está a punto de levantarse para dejarla en paz, Tina lo retiene tomándolo de la manga de la camisola que él lleva puesta.

- No te vayas. No es personal contigo.

- Pues lo parece. Estoy aquí para escucharte y ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si tú no quieres que lo haga.

- Simplemente estoy un poco… _abrumada_ por todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas.

- Lo entiendo. Has pasado por muchas cosas muy rápido, y no has tenido suficiente tiempo como para asimilarlo todo.

- No es eso… ni siquiera es la impresión de una guerra a la cual no estaba preparada para enfrentarme, porque no importaba cuanto tratases tú de advertirnos y educarnos, nosotros no podíamos dejar de tomarla como un juego hasta que la cruda realidad nos golpeo en la cara. Está bien. Es duro, es terrible, pero _es_ una realidad, y es una realidad que existe. La guerra es un desastre para los pueblos, pero es algo que heredamos de generaciones y generaciones, es algo que llevamos en la misma sangre, es algo que convive con nosotros en el día a día. Es algo que no quiero aceptar, pero también es algo que no puedo cambiar. Pero hay tantas otras cosas que no quiero aceptar, y que es aún más difícil convivir con ellas, porque son cosas que sé que podría cambiar.

- ¿Cómo qué?- Pregunta él, y ella opta por ignorar el ligero tono de condescendencia que cree percibir en su voz.

Tina se voltea para mirarlo directo a los ojos y responderle con otra pregunta.

- ¿Me llevarías contigo si hubiese otra guerra, Mike?

Puede ver la duda resplandeciendo en sus ojos, y sabe con una certeza ineludible que él no va a decir _No, porque te quiero_, pero que definitivamente lo piensa.

- Por supuesto que sí. Eres un excelente soldado.

- Pero no llevarías a otra mujer.

- No, claro que no.

- Y si no se hubiese dado el hecho fortuito de que yo decidí ocupar el lugar de mi padre, jamás te hubieras enterado de que soy un excelente soldado. Y si no se hubiese dado el hecho fortuito de que te salvé la vida, estaría muerta, a pesar de ser un excelente soldado. Y si no se hubiese dado el hecho fortuito de que salve al Emperador, sería una deshonra, a pesar de ser un excelente soldado y haberte salvado la vida. ¿No te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es, Mike?

- Tina…

- No, no, está bien. No pretendo que lo entiendas. No has estado nunca en esa situación de que no sirves para hacer lo que debes, y no puedes hacer lo que sabes, y no pretendo que lo entiendas. Porque quizás no tenga toda la fuerza y la habilidad que hagan falta, pero tengo la inteligencia, y definitivamente tengo la voluntad. Y no puedo ser la única mujer en el mundo que tenga capacidades que no se condicen con lo que se supone que debe hacer.

- Pero, Tina, no podemos llevar mujeres a la guerra. ¿Qué pasaría con las familias, y con las tradiciones? ¿Quién cuidaría de los niños y de los ancianos? Las mujeres son la base de nuestra sociedad, son las que mantienen nuestra historia y nuestras costumbres, sin ustedes, no seríamos más que un puñado de dementes corriendo de guerra en guerra, son ustedes quienes mantienen nuestra coherencia como pueblo; ustedes, que encarnan nuestros cuentos y nuestras canciones.

- ¡Pero tal vez alguna vez nosotras también quisiésemos ser sudor y sangre, Mike! No tienes ni la mínima idea de lo difícil que es para una mujer ver partir a sus hombres a la guerra uno por uno, primero a su padre, luego a su marido y finalmente a sus hijos, solamente para verlos volver derrotados, destruidos o muertos. ¡No tienes ni una idea de lo que es! Y ni siquiera es solamente eso, porque eso es solamente el comienzo, Mike, solamente el comienzo. Porque hay mujeres que quizás quieran hacer la guerra por el placer de la guerra, de la misma manera que un hombre desea hacer la guerra. ¡Y tampoco estoy hablando solo de la guerra! Estoy hablando de la educación, y del trabajo y de la vida, Mike, _de la vida_. ¿Por qué privarnos de tantas posibilidades de la vida, si tenemos la inteligencia y sobre todo la voluntad, simplemente por un deber y una tradición?

- Tina, estás temblando.- Es lo único que dice Mike al tomarla de los brazos, y ella se relaja ante el contacto, porque está tan tensa que le duelen los músculos, y el cuerpo de Mike no se siente exactamente como un lugar seguro, sino más bien como algo cercano al hogar.- Te entiendo. O creo que te entiendo, al menos desde mi manera de ver las cosas. Pero estás hablando de algo que es mucho más grande que nosotros, Tina. Mucho más grande que nosotros, y que nuestros padres y que los padres de nuestros padres. No es algo para que discutamos banalmente al lado del estanque… pero tampoco es algo para que te obsesiones pensando día a día, y consumas tu vida en ello. Tienes que dejarlo ir, Tina. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la forma de hacer llegar al mundo el cambio que el mundo necesita, porque todos hemos visto que has nacido para ello, Tina. Pero no ahora.

Tina esconde la cabeza en los brazos de él, porque no soporta bien la frustración y la inactividad, pero Mike tiene razón. A fin de cuentas, siempre fue el más razonable y lógico de los dos. Quizás el cambio debiera esperar un año, diez, cien o mil para empezar, pero ella encontraría la manera de introducir su pequeño grano de arena para que el cambio tarde o temprano fuese un hecho, porque el cambio debía ser hecho, y si había algo que Tina era, era determinada.

- ¿Hubiese cambiado algo si nunca hubieses sabido que era una mujer?- pregunta finalmente, su voz amortiguada por estar hablando contra la ropa de él.- ¿Hubiese cambiado algo si nunca hubieses descubierto que era Tina, y hubieses pensado siempre que era Pink?

Él le acaricia el pelo y sonríe.

- Hubiera creído que estaba volviéndome loco, porque ya desde ese entonces eras mi debilidad y mi ejemplo.

- ¿Con pelo corto y todo?

- Con pelo corto y todo.

- Creo que lo que acabas de decir sólo acaba de probar mi punto a niveles insospechados.

- Puede ser. Quizás. Lo que verdaderamente me importa, es que al final de cuentas te obtuve a ti de la aventura.

- Veo que no estás hecho para el futuro y los grandes cambios.

- No, pero estoy hecho para verte a ti. Y quizás eso nunca sea suficiente para tí, pero para mi lo es todo.

* * *

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. CrissColfer: Darren, go to sleep

**Como bien dice el título del fic, este es un lugar donde me dedicaré a publicar lo que escribo, Glee!related, que creo que por su longitud, fuerza o valor, no se merece una historia por separado. Van a encontrar de todo, todos los ratings, variedad de parejas, de clases de historias, de universos. En la lista de capítulos, trataré de poner la pareja o el personaje en el que se centra cada drabble. Cada uno será independiente a menos que se especifique lo contrario.  
**

* * *

**Título: **_Darren go to sleep_  
Fandom: Glee RPF  
**Personajes:** Chris Colfer. Darren Criss.  
**Parejas:** CrissColfer.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Extensión:** 1028 palabras  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Fluff que te da diabetes.  
**Notas:** Este fic debe tener, fácil, mes y medio. Nunca lo publiqué en ningún lado porque _bleh_, pero hoy el ser del mal **mirita23** me pasó este video y bueno, reasons, así que me dieron ganas de publicar este fic_ just because_.

* * *

- Darren, espero que estés desangrándote en alguna oscura esquina de Nueva York, porque es el único motivo plausible que se me ocurre por el que podrías estarme llamando a las cuatro de la mañana.

- Hola bonito. Buenas noches. Yo también te extraño.

- Claramente eso no suena como alguien que se está desangrando. Y nunca nadie te dio el poder para llamarme bonito. Es espantoso, y te lo prohíbo. Y voy a cortar en quince segundos, estás advertido.

- Whoa, parece que alguien se levantó hoy con el pie izquierdo, ¿no?

- Darren, no puedo haberme levantado porque no estoy durmiendo. Lo cual suele suceder cuando uno tiene un novio inapropiado e idiota que te llama a las cuatro de la mañana.

- Dime que estabas durmiendo.

- … ¿Qué?

- Dime realmente que estabas durmiendo.

- Son las cuatro de la mañana, Darren. _Por supuesto_ que estaba durmiendo.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que estabas durmiendo.

- Estamos hablando por teléfono, Darren. Es bastante imposible mirarte a los ojos.

- Entonces hazlo. Mírame a los ojos y dime que estabas durmiendo.

- … Vale, no, no estaba durmiendo.

- ¡Ja! ¿Ves? Es porque no puedes mirarme a los ojos y mentirme.

- Es porque… nada, mejor olvídalo. ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo tú? No te creas que no he visto tumblr y twitter y esos lugares que frecuentan tus fans insanas y que no he visto lo que opinan de ti, y su campaña de "_Darren go to sleep_".

- Me encanta porque lo dices como si tus fans no fueran insanas.

- Pero yo no las avalo y las incentivo como tú, que estás mal de la cabeza.

- La adoras, Chris, por favor, no sé a quién estás tratando de engañar.

- No tienes pruebas.

- Ya veremos quién ríe último.

- … Darren, no es que no me guste tener estas conversaciones sin sentido contigo, pero… realmente, te hace falta dormir, ¿por qué me estás llamando a esta hora?

- Estuve en lo de Lea esta noche

- Lo sé. Lo dijo por twitter. Tengo miedo de levantarme un día y enterarme de cuándo está teniendo sexo por su twitter, te juro.

- Ey, no es para tanto.

- Darren, no te vayas por la tangente. ¿Qué tiene que ver que hayas estado esta noche en lo de Lea con que me estés llamando a horas ridículas?

- Diana insistió en que viésemos "_Watch What Happens Live_".

- Ajá

- Y tú sales en él, Chris.

- Sí, eso me han dicho.

- Creo que no me has entendido. Tú sales en él, Chris. Hablando de que sabes que tu culo se ve fabuloso en un leotardo.

- … Darren, no me llamaste porque estás caliente.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Lo sé y punto.

- Pero eso no es privativo de que tu culo realmente se vea fabuloso en un leotardo Y más que fabuloso, diría yo.

- Claramente. Darren, no procrastines.

- Okey, okey El punto es que estabas en _Watch What…_

- Lo cual ya dijimos, sí.

- Dios, ¿algún día vas a dejar de ser tan dictador conmigo?

- No.

- Es bueno saberlo.

- Deberías haber leído la letra chica del contrato. Al punto, Darren.

- Bueno, estabas en el programa. Y te veías tan fabulosamente bien. Y te burlabas de mí y de mi forma de besar. Y estuviste a punto de equivocarte y hablar de tu _novio_.

- No me lo recuerdes. Lea me tomó el pelo durante dos horas sin descanso.

- Pues a mi me parece fan-fantástico… Chris…

- Darren, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, sí…

- ¿Y que tal si lo dices de forma tal que me lo crea? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que te pasa, Dare, y hacemos esto mucho más sencillo para los dos?

- … Te extraño, Chris. Te extraño, y es tan frustrante, porque no puedo dormir a la noche, y estoy tan horrendamente cansado, y la jodo en los ensayos, y la jodo con la letra de las canciones, y me frustro…_ y te extraño más_. Y el círculo siempre vuelve a empezar. Y estoy tan horriblemente cansado.

- Oh, Dare…

- No, no, no digas nada. Está bien. Tengo todo lo que he soñado, y tengo que crecer, y tengo que adaptarme a las nuevas circunstancias, y tengo que dejar de comportarme como un jodido bebé. Lo sé. Pero el que lo sepa no cambia nada, Chris.

- … En realidad iba a decir que yo también te extraño.

- … ¿En serio?

- Mmm.

- … ¿Es por eso que no estabas durmiendo cuando te llamé?

- A los nueve años comencé con el sonambulismo, Darren. Durante once años no tuve lo que se puede considerar un cronograma de sueño normal bajo ningún concepto.

- … Tienes veintiún años, Chris.

- Exacto. Y llevo ocho meses durmiendo contigo.

- Oh.

- Sí, _oh_. Ya sabes que no eres el único que tiene que crecer y dejar de ser un bebé, así que puedes dejar de llorar.

- … ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes?

- ¿Importa eso?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Darren, yo no estoy ensayando como un desquiciado en _freaking Broadwa_y y sobre eso, aprovechando el tiempo libre que no tengo para hacer conciertos de beneficencia.

- Pero me importas de todos modos.

- Si realmente te importo, hazme un favor, y duerme, por favor. _Duerme._

- … Chris…

- Hagamos un trato, ¿vale? ¿Estás en tu cama?

- Sí…

- Me quedaré contigo al teléfono hasta que te duermas. Cuando te hayas dormido, haré lo imposible por dormir yo también, ¿sí?

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo.

- Buenas noches, Chris.

- Buenas noches, Dare.

- Te quiero.

- … Yo también te quiero.

- No tengo ni idea de cómo terminar esta conversación…

- Simplemente cierra los ojos, relájate y déjame el resto a mí. ¿Estás recostado en la cama como si yo estuviera a tu lado?

- Mmm…

- Dulces sueños, Dare… _A chair is still a chair, even when there's no one sitting there…_

* * *

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. Quick: Tocino

**Como bien dice el título del fic, este es un lugar donde me dedicaré a publicar lo que escribo, Glee!related, que creo que por su longitud, fuerza o valor, no se merece una historia por separado. Van a encontrar de todo, todos los ratings, variedad de parejas, de clases de historias, de universos. En la lista de capítulos, trataré de poner la pareja o el personaje en el que se centra cada drabble. Cada uno será independiente a menos que se especifique lo contrario.  
**

* * *

**Título: **_Tocino_  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Personajes:** Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman  
**Parejas:** Quick  
**Rating:** PG  
**Extensión:** 831 palabras  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers 3x14  
**Notas:** **nikki_sorairo** lo pide, Nikki lo tiene.

* * *

La primera vez que Puck le lleva tocino al hospital a Quinn, el día siguiente al nacimiento de Beth, ella abre el contenedor y se lo queda mirando azorada, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, y él decide en ese preciso momento que haría cualquier cosa por volver a ver esa expresión de inocencia y estupor en su rostro.

- ¿Tocino, Puck?- Y, por supuesto, ella tiene que arruinarlo todo aplicando a su voz ese tono ligero de condescendencia y desaprobación.

- Tocino, Quinn. Imaginé que no te lo darían en el desayuno del hospital, y aunque Rachel dice que debe haber un buen motivo para eso, un poco de grasa animal no va a matar a nadie.

- ¿Y por qué me trajiste tocino?

Puck se rasca la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado, y Quinn no puede contener una sonrisa.

- Como siempre te estabas quejando de que mamá no te dejaba comerlo, pensé que realmente debía gustarte.

Quinn no tiene corazón en ese momento para decirle que el tocino no le fascina, que se quejaba porque siempre es más fácil quejarse por las cosas pequeñas que hacerle frente a las verdaderamente importantes. No le dice que en realidad, aunque su madre le hubiese dejado comer no hubiera comido más que un bocado, porque lo _último_ que necesita es engordar.

Porque Puck ha tenido un gesto dulce, verdaderamente dulce con ella, y Quinn puede contar la cantidad de gente que ha hecho eso por ella con los dedos de una mano, así que deja el contenedor a un lado, pero le sonríe con su mejor sonrisa, y está sopesando los pros y los contra de hacerle un gesto para que se acerque y se siente en el borde de la cama, pero entonces él pregunta _¿Dónde está Beth?_, y el ambiente del cuarto cambia radicalmente en menos de dos segundos, y Quinn pierde el impulso de pedirle que se acerque.

No se come el tocino, pero se guarda el contenedor, y no se lo devuelve nunca a Puck, porque no quiere luchar contra la necesidad de tener para siempre algo de él- y tiene que auto-convencerse mucho para no molestarse por la ligera sensación de que está reemplazando a Beth con un _paralelepípedo de plástico_-, y no se anima a pedirle algo más significativo.

* * *

La segunda vez que Puck le lleva tocino al hospital lo hace con la esperanza de que a ella el recuerdo le arranque una sonrisa, pero en realidad es un manotazo de ahogado, porque Quinn todavía no ha despertado del coma. Puck se sienta a su lado, con la cabeza entre las manos, y poco a poco el resto de los integrantes de New Directions van dejándolo sólo en el cuarto- Sam incluso le da una palmada en el hombro antes de salir, y Puck no sabe si es un gesto de ánimo o una señal de reconocimiento, y no le importa mucho tampoco. A Puck no le importan las posibilidades altísimas de que entre una enfermera o la misma Judy y lo vean, se acerca a Quinn y le estira las colchas de la cama en un gesto de ternura que no tiene ni para consigo mismo y le acomoda el pelo, y cuando las lágrimas le nublan la vista y ya no puede contenerse, la toma de las manos y la besa en las mejillas y en los párpados, y se sienta a su lado y le cuenta de la vida fantástica que le espera en New Haven, y Judy Fabray lo despierta muchas horas después, acurrucado en la incómoda silla del hospital, sin haber soltado nunca la mano de Quinn.

Nadie le cuenta a Quinn de la visita que Puck, pero cuando despierta dos días después ve el contenedor al lado de la cama, vacío y perfectamente limpio, pero en un costadito lleva una etiqueta que reza _Noah Puckerman_ en letra infantil, y Quinn no puede evitar acariciar las paredes plásticas con los dedos en un gesto reflejo.

* * *

La tercera y última vez que Puck le lleva tocino al hospital a Quinn, Quinn lo espera sonriendo desde la cama, con el pequeño Louie en los brazos, y cuando Puck le entrega el envase con tocino junto con un beso, Quinn no puede evitar reírse.

- Noah, no me fascina el tocino. Lo siento, pero nunca tuve el corazón para decírtelo en todos estos años.

Él se inclina para acariciarle la mejilla y mirarla a los ojos, con esa sonrisa de adoración que ella espera jamás volver a ver desaparecer de su rostro.

- Q, hace cinco años que vivimos juntos. Por supuesto que sé que no te gusta el tocino. Me basta con que te haga reír.

Y es entonces a ella a quien se le pinta la sonrisa de adoración, porque aún con el correr de los años, no puede evitar menospreciarlo, a veces, un poquito, y lo maravilloso de eso es que él día a día siempre se encarga de demostrarle cuán equivocada está.

* * *

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	4. Klaine

**Como bien dice el título del fic, este es un lugar donde me dedicaré a publicar lo que escribo, Glee!related, que creo que por su longitud, fuerza o valor, no se merece una historia por separado. Van a encontrar de todo, todos los ratings, variedad de parejas, de clases de historias, de universos. En la lista de capítulos, trataré de poner la pareja o el personaje en el que se centra cada drabble. Cada uno será independiente a menos que se especifique lo contrario.  
**

* * *

**Fandom:** Glee  
**Personajes:** Blaine Anderso, Kurt Hummel  
**Parejas:** Klaine  
**Rating:** PG  
**Extensión:** 343 palabras  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers de _La invención de Hugo Cabret_  
**Notas:** _Sep, esta clase de cosas pienso cuando voy al cine. _

* * *

Cuando van a ver _La invención de Hugo Cabret_, sentados codo a codo en la última fila del cine, Kurt le susurra suavecito al oído _Eso es precisamente lo que tú hiciste conmigo._

Blaine traga saliva, lento, y no dice nada, pero le aprieta la mano más fuerte sobre el apoyabrazos que comparten, y es suficiente.

El viaje de regreso también es en silencio, y Kurt sonríe, porque la película es preciosa, y a Kurt lo hacen feliz las cosas bellas, y Blaine ama eso de él, pero no puede dejar de sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Se besan lento y dulce frente a la puerta de la casa de Kurt, un solo beso, porque cuanto más se besan más quieren besarse y no tienen el tiempo, y porque la noche ha sido demasiado perfecta como para arriesgarse a que algo pueda llegar a salir mal.

Esa noche, Blaine da vueltas en su cama sin poder dormirse, dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez a las palabras que para él son el motor de la película, más allá de la belleza intrínseca que se da cuenta que la historia trae aparejada: _Todos tenemos una tarea que realizar en la vida. Mi tarea es arreglar lo que está roto._

No puede dormirse tranquilo hasta que estira la mano para agarrar el celular que descansa sobre su mesita de luz y le envía a Kurt un mensaje de texto, a pesar de que son las tres de la mañana.

_Para: Kurt 3  
De: Blaine Anderson 3_

Creo que en realidad es lo que tú hiciste conmigo.- B

**De: Kurt 3  
Para: Blaine Anderson 3**

Es lo que hicimos el uno por el otro.- K

_Para: Kurt 3  
De: Blaine Anderson 3_

Gracias.- B

**De: Kurt 3  
Para: Blaine Anderson 3**

¿Por qué?- K

_Para: Kurt 3  
De: Blaine Anderson 3_

Por hacer que esta máquina vuelva a funciona como se debe y pueda cumplir su función en la vida.- B

**De: Kurt 3  
Para: Blaine Anderson 3**

Duérmete, Blaine. Buenas noches.- K

* * *

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	5. Smysky

**Como bien dice el título del fic, este es un lugar donde me dedicaré a publicar lo que escribo, Glee!related, que creo que por su longitud, fuerza o valor, no se merece una historia por separado. Van a encontrar de todo, todos los ratings, variedad de parejas, de clases de historias, de universos. En la lista de capítulos, trataré de poner la pareja o el personaje en el que se centra cada drabble. Cada uno será independiente a menos que se especifique lo contrario.  
**

* * *

**Fandom:** Glee  
**Personajes:** David Karofsky, Sebastian Smythe  
**Parejas:** Smysky  
**Rating:** PG  
**Extensión:** 356 palabras  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers 3x14  
**Notas:** Después del 3x14, me vinieron ganas de escribir pequeños retazos sobre el futuro. Un mini pedacito Smysky para **naryakiuxen** y **miaka_zuster**

* * *

De aquella época terrible, el único recuerdo tangible que Dave conserva es la carta que Sebastian le llevó al hospital.

Al día de hoy, Sebastian aún se auto-castiga porque no tuvo las pelotas suficientes para entrar a verlo, pero Dave no se cansa de repetirle una y otra vez que está bien, que era lo que podía hacer en aquel momento, que el simple hecho de la carta es todo lo que se le podía pedir a ese Sebastian de dieciséis años que acababa de verse en el espejo y por primera vez en su vida no le había gustado lo que veía no por lo que eso podía significar para él, si no por lo que podía llegar a significar para los demás.

En aquel momento terrible, Dave no esperaba nada de Sebastian, porque Sebastaian era poco más que una cara más dentro de la larga lista de humillaciones. En aquel momento terrible, Sebastian hubiera querido darle el mundo.

En cambio, había habido una carta, y esa carta había significado para Dave mucho más de lo que Sebastian hubiera podido preveer.

Kurt le había hablado de felicidad y un futuro maravilloso, pero lejano.

Sebastian le había hablado de Dalton y de posibilidades y del seguir adelante en el futuro cercano, en el día a día, en luchar cada segundo, porque a fin de cuentas la gente es una mierda y no se merece la molestia.

Dave no se lo había dicho, pero esa carta había jugado un papel fundamental a la hora de que la vida decidiese volver a juntarlos.

Dave no sabe si la guarda por eso, por la nostalgia y los recuerdos y la certeza palpable de que siempre _siempre_ hay una luz en la oscuridad, o si la guarda para un día mostrársela al niño que ahora se ríe alegremente mientras Sebastian lo pasea sobre sus hombros, porque a Dave no se le ocurre un mejor regalo que pudiera ofrecerle que el corazón de su padre, abierto y _tan_ hermoso, el corazón de su padre el día en que decidió dejarse empezar a nacer como el hombre que siempre debiera haber sido.

* * *

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	6. HummelBerry

**Como bien dice el título del fic, este es un lugar donde me dedicaré a publicar lo que escribo, Glee!related, que creo que por su longitud, fuerza o valor, no se merece una historia por separado. Van a encontrar de todo, todos los ratings, variedad de parejas, de clases de historias, de universos. En la lista de capítulos, trataré de poner la pareja o el personaje en el que se centra cada drabble. Cada uno será independiente a menos que se especifique lo contrario.  
**

* * *

**Fandom:** Glee  
**Personajes:** Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry  
**Parejas:** HummelBerry  
**Rating:** PG  
**Extensión:** 468 palabras  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Notas:** Siguiendo la onda esa de escribir pequeños retazos de futuro, HummelBerry para **sintonia**

* * *

_Un día de estos te doy un susto y te pido,  
seria y formalmente, que te cases conmigo.  
Ay, mi vida, un día el susto te lo doy yo a tí  
y, si me preguntas, te respondo que sí._

**_Pequeña criatura_- Ismael Serrano**

* * *

No resulta en lo más mínimo sorprendente que sea Rachel la que saque el tema, una de tarde domingo en la que están acostados lado a lado en la cama.

- Deberíamos casarnos.

Kurt no se horroriza ni se emociona, no responde que sí ni que no. En cambio, pregunta con voz monótona:

- ¿Por qué?

- Vas a cumplir veintiocho años, Kurt. Dijiste que querías estar legalmente casado para tus treinta. Y no me creas que no sé cuánto tiempo podría llegar a llevarte organizar tu boda.

- Espero que te des cuenta de que cuando dije lo del_ legalmente_ casado tenía un significado completamente distinto.

- No soy imbécil, que te crees. Eso no cambia el significado final en lo más mínimo.

- Va a ser terrible para Finn.

- Uh-uh.

- Con eso y que dieron tantas vueltas para casarse para al final no casarse.

- No me lo recuerdes.

- No voy a escatimar en decir: _te lo dije._

- Creo que me lo has dicho como mil veces y en tres idiomas diferentes.

- Nunca se vuelve viejo. _Te lo dije._

- Creo que te estás desviando completamente del verdadero punto de esta conversación. Tenemos veintiocho años, hace seis que estamos juntos y, joder, creo que es hora de que nos casemos de una vez para que mis padres dejen de darme la lata, porque todo el entusiasmo que no tenían cuando iba a casarme con Finn lo están invirtiendo hace años para insistirme en que me case contigo.

- Tus padres son hombres inteligentes.

- Uh-uh. Me criaron a mí.

- Eso era completamente innecesario.

- El punto, Kurt, el punto. ¿Sí o no?

Y Kurt no le contesta, pero se incorpora para colocar sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo de Rachel, e inclinarse sobre ella de forma tal que se tocan sus torsos, y susurrarle en el oído

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no llevo tiempo queriendo pedirte matrimonio? Jódete, Rachel. Siempre tienes que ir por la vida arruinando mis decisiones.

Ella se retuerce de anticipación y de placer y, cuando le contesta, su voz es jadeante y extraña.

- Jódeme tú.

* * *

Un par de horas después, yacen nuevamente los dos acostados en la cama, lado a lado, pero desnudos.

- ¿Sería muy extraño si le pidiese a Blaine que fuese mi padrino?

- No tan extraño como si se lo pidieses a Finn, supongo.

- Buen punto.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que la respuesta es sí?

- ¿Me escuchaste en algún momento decirte que sí?

- No.

- Entonces no es un sí.

- Te odio.

- Uh-uh. Me amas. Y me amas especialmente porque sabes que nunca dejaría pasar la oportunidad de presumir el anillo perfecto que he elegido. Solo tenme paciencia, Rachel. Eso te llevará muy lejos.

* * *

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	7. Klaine: Breakup

**Como bien dice el título del fic, este es un lugar donde me dedicaré a publicar lo que escribo, Glee!related, que creo que por su longitud, fuerza o valor, no se merece una historia por separado. Van a encontrar de todo, todos los ratings, variedad de parejas, de clases de historias, de universos. En la lista de capítulos, trataré de poner la pareja o el personaje en el que se centra cada drabble. Cada uno será independiente a menos que se especifique lo contrario.  
**

* * *

**Título:** _Amar demasiado no es suficiente_

**Fandom:** Glee  
**Personajes:** Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson  
**Parejas:** Klaine  
**Rating:** PG  
**Extensión:** 772 palabras  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna**.**

* * *

_Y sé que vas a estar mejor  
cuando me vaya te vayas,  
y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada.  
Yo seguiré perdido entre aviones,  
entre canciones y carreteras,  
y en la distancia no seré más  
tu parte incompleta._

_**La frase tonta de la semana**- La 5ta estación_

* * *

Están sentados espalda con espalda, y Blaine se refugia por un momento en la ilusión de que no acaba de pasar lo que acaba de pasar, pero a fin de cuentas es inútil, porque ha sido él mismo quien plantó la desconfianza en Kurt, y quien lleva semanas anhelando este momento, porque no sabe soportar la incertidumbre.

_¿Quieres que rompamos?_

Sí.

Blaine puede sentir el tic-tac del reloj con tanta intensidad como si le estuviese latiendo dentro de los oídos.

- ¿Es porque no me amas más?- Pregunta Kurt finalmente.

- Es porque te amo demasiado.

Kurt no responde, pero Blaine puede sentir los músculos de su espalda tensándose contra los suyos y sigue hablando porque necesita que Kurt entienda, necesita que Kurt lo sepa todo; necesitaría, si pudiera, que Kurt lo apoyase, porque no hay nada que necesite más que la aprobación de Kurt en estos momentos y siempre.

- Eres mi novio, y mi mejor amigo, y mi compañero, y mi confidente, y todo. Vives debajo y dentro de mi piel. Soy incapaz de recordar cómo era mi vida antes de que tú estuvieras en ella.

- ¿Y por eso me sacas de tu vida? No sé si eso tenga mucho sentido, Blaine.

- En seis meses vas a estar en Nueva York, Kurt. Y va a ser fantástico, y van a ser los mejores años de tu vida. Y estoy _tan_ contento por ti. Pero mientras tanto, yo me sigo aferrando a ti con la intensidad de saber que te voy a perder, y sigues metiéndote debajo de capas de piel que ni yo sabía que tenía. Vas a estar en Nueva York en los mejores años de tu vida, y yo no tendré ni la menor idea de cómo hacer para vivir sin ti.

Kurt asiente con la cabeza, pero tiene los ojos más fríos de lo que Blaine los ha visto nunca, e hieren como lanzas, pero Blaine trata de convencerse de que es lo mejor. _Es lo mejor_. Es tarde para cortar por lo sano, pero cuanto antes abra la herida, antes cicatrizará. Y, además, Kurt tendrá tiempo de desprenderse del lastre para no cargar con él hasta Nueva York. _Es_ lo mejor, Blaine está seguro.

Eso no hace que duela menos.

Kurt se pone de pie en silencio y se calza la camisa con manos temblorosas, y a Blaine le agarra un pequeño ataque de pánico, porque en el fondo, todavía tiene la vaga esperanza de que si Kurt discute un poco, de que si Kurt protesta y lo acusa de melodramático y ridículo un poco más, pueda echarse para atrás sin sentir la culpa formando un pozo oscuro y denso en la base de su estómago.

Pero Kurt no se queja, Kurt no discute, Kurt no lo acusa, sino que termina de acomodarse la ropa parsimoniosamente y se acerca a la puerta con pasos comedidos, sin darse la vuelta. Blaine siente como se le va destrozando el corazón a cada paso, y no entiende cómo Kurt puede estar tan tranquilo mientras su mundo está siendo devorado por un vórtice de desesperación.

(Blaine no sabe que Kurt acaba de empujarlo fuera del círculo de confianza, y que por eso no puede quebrarse frente suyo sin que sea una señal de debilidad, pero que en cuanto llegue a su casa llamará a Rachel con la voz entrecortada y húmeda, y se pasará ocho horas sin solución de continuidad llorando entre sus brazos. No lo sabe, pero se lo imagina un poquito.)

- ¿No vas a decirme nada, Kurt?

Kurt no responde hasta que ha abierto la puerta y aún tiene la mano apoyada contra el pomo. Tampoco en ese momento se da vuelta, pero Blaine puede palpar la tensión pujando por romper y desgarrar solo con ver la posición rígida e incómoda de sus hombros.

- Te amo lo suficiente como para respetar tus decisiones.

Blaine no llora al oírlo decir eso. No llora cuando escucha desde su cuarto el sonido característico del auto de Kurt poniéndose en marcha, y pierde toda ilusión de que vuelva a su lado y le pida que cambie de opinión- o que vuelva a su lado y lo insulte y lo golpee, le da un poco igual; lo que importa es que vuelva.

Llora, eso sí, cuando ve que Kurt ha dejado sobre su cómoda el anillo que Blaine le regaló para Navidad. Llora, eso sí, desvelado esa noche en su cama, sin la voz de Kurt para arrullarlo en el teléfono, porque nunca le había parecido tan dolorosamente cierto eso de que, a veces, amar demasiado no es suficiente.

* * *

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	8. CrissColfer

**Como bien dice el título del fic, este es un lugar donde me dedicaré a publicar lo que escribo, Glee!related, que creo que por su longitud, fuerza o valor, no se merece una historia por separado. Van a encontrar de todo, todos los ratings, variedad de parejas, de clases de historias, de universos. En la lista de capítulos, trataré de poner la pareja o el personaje en el que se centra cada drabble. Cada uno será independiente a menos que se especifique lo contrario.  
**

* * *

**Fandom:** Glee RPF  
**Personajes:** Darren Criss, Chris Colfer  
**Parejas:** CrissColfer  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Extensión:** 772 palabras  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna**.**

**Notas: **Escrito para este prompt:** "**_Creo que me he besado más veces contigo que con cualquiera de mis novias"**  
**_

* * *

Chris va por la segunda lata de Coca-Cola Diet, ya que se tomó la anterior de dos sorbos, pero Darren apenas si le ha dado un trago a su botella de agua, todo porque está demasiado concentrado mirándole los labios a Chris, rojos y ligeramente hinchados después de _horas_ de beso tras beso.

Chris se pasa el dorso del dedo índice justo por debajo del labio inferior para quitarse el posible remanente de líquido y la botella de agua pasa a ocupar el último lugar en la lista de prioridades en la mente de Darren.

- Creo que me he besado más contigo en estas dos últimas horas que con mi novia en los últimos dos meses.- Le suelta de topetón, y recién cuando Chris lo mira sonriente con una ceja arqueada se da cuenta de lo altamente inapropiado que sonó lo que acaba de decir... aunque eso lo no haga menos real.

- No sé si se supone que debo sentirme orgulloso o qué.

Darren se encoge de hombros.

- Es una dura realidad.

El comentario es definitivamente real, pero eso no quita que Darren se arrepienta un poco de haberlo dicho. Porque en la siguiente toma, Chris lo provoca con las cejas alzadas, y cuando lo besa, Darren no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo, pero se las ha arreglado para que sus labios sean más suaves, su lengua más larga y más flexible, y Darren no puede evitar gemir dentro del beso. Pero en lugar de tomarlo como una señal obvia para calmar las aguas, Chris lo toma de las caderas y lo aprieta más contra su cuerpo, y pone una de sus piernas en medio de las de Darren, y le restriega el muslo contra la entrepierna y Darren responde mordiéndole el labio inferior, un poco para distraerlo y que emprenda la retirada de ese ataque decididamente frontal, un poco simplemente para vengarse. Pero aparentemente Chris Colfer no conoce el significado de la palabra _retirada_, porque lo toma de la nuca y _profundiza_ el beso, y Darren no tiene la más puta idea de cómo eso es posible, pero no puede evitar la sensación de que Chris es un agujero negro en el que no va a dejar nunca de caer cuando siente su erección palpitante y exigente contra el hueso de su cadera.

Darren se aferra con un puño a la camisa de Chris- porque a _algo_ tiene que aferrarse, joder- y desde cuándo hace tanto calor en ese maldito auto, y si Chris quiere guerra, Darren va a asegurarse de que...

- ¡Ey, ey, muchachos, que se supone que esto es un show para todo público!- Y es un comentario mitad en serio, mitad en broma, porque pueden escuchar las risas ahogadas del resto del equipo, pero en realidad poco importa el por qué, porque la magia se ha roto de todos modos, y él y Chris se han alejando como polos con la misma carga.

O, al menos, se han alejado hasta que el director se distrae dando indicaciones sobre las luces y Chris se acerca y le susurra al oído _Ya que son los únicos besos que recibes, pensé que al menos sería bueno que valiesen la pena_ y a Darren se le eriza el vello de _todo_ el cuerpo, y aunque hace tres semanas que no ve a Mía, no sabe si el que no desee que ella estuviese en el lugar de Chris ni por un instante es la peor o la mejor parte.

* * *

- Si de todas formas iban a cortar la escena, ¿por qué carajo no nos dejaron seguir besándonos?

- ... Darren, creo que la pregunta correcta es por qué nos hicieron besarnos si de todos modos iban a cortar la escena.

- Eso es relativo, Christopher.

* * *

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
